La niñera
by Tiptop93
Summary: Sasuke es un padre soltero que le dedica demasiado tiempo a su trabajo y Sarada, su hija, está cansada de que no estén pendientes de ella. Pronto aparecerá una joven que alegrará los días de la residencia Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Papá!- volvió a gritar la pequeña niña -¡Te olvidaste de mi otra vez! - para desgracia del padre aquella era una afirmación y no una pregunta, rápidamente él pudo ver como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los pequeños ojos de su hija.

-Sarada... yo- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que aquella niña subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, tras escucharse un fuerte portazo, confirmo lo que más temía, ella se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Caray, teme, de verdad que la has cagado esta vez – la voz comprensiva de su amigo lo devolvió a la realidad

\- ¿Qué haré? - fue lo único que se dijo así mismo ya que sabía que Naruto tenía razón.

-Primero disculparte – le reprocho este por la pregunta tan tonta de su amigo de toda la vida– y segundo admite que ¡necesitas ayuda! Yo puedo con Boruto porque Hinata me ayuda pero tu...-hizo una pausa incomoda – tu... estas solo con ella y trabajas demasiado.

-Tienes razón- suspiro – creo que contrataré a alguien que me ayude con la casa y Sarada-

-Creo que conozco a la persona indicada-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto – Es más si la llamo esta noche seguro mañana puede presentarse para una entrevista -

-Esta bien, llámala y dile que se presente a primera hora - finalizo este subiendo las escaleras

-Suerte teme, avísame si necesitas algo – Sasuke solo asintió y dejo que Naruto se marchara. Ahora debía disculparse con su hija pero a juzgar por la expresión que le había dedicado eso no sería tarea sencilla.

Por el otro lado un rubio se subía a su auto para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de hijo, este tenía todavía puesto el uniforme escolar y una miraba fastidiosa, quizás producto de escucharla a Sarada quejarse sin parar de su padre. Boruto no entendía cómo es que ella se podía quejar de su padre, él trabajaba horas y horas para darle todo lo que ella quisiera mientras el suyo solo se estaba dedicando a estudiar medicina y lo obligaba a hacer cuanta actividad estúpida hubiera para él poder concentrarse en sus libros, por lo menos el tío Sasuke volvía un poco tarde pero estaba para ella.

-El tío sí que se metió en problemas – suspiro un pequeño niño de unos once años.

-El tío podrá salir de esta porque yo lo ayudaré - sonrió este pero Boruto simplemente lo ignoro mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ojalá que sí sino Sarada va a estar insoportable estos días - se quejó el niño antes de volver a su videojuego

-Haremos todo lo posible para que no sea así - Naruto encendió el motor – ahora vamos que tu madre seguro preparo algo delicioso para la cena – animo este un poco herido por la indiferencia de su hijo.

Mientras Sasuke se encontraba enfrente a la puerta de Sarada, él se debatió mentalmente si debía tocar la puerta o simplemente pasar, suspiro fastidiado ¿Por qué de todos los atributos que pudo heredar, tuvo que heredad su carácter? Bueno, aunque no solo su carácter, ella era una versión idéntica de él en miniatura. Finalmente se decidió a tocar la puerta e intentar abrirla pero al hacerlo noto que estaba sin llave.

Sarada ya tenía puesto su piyama y se encontraba tirada en la cama, escondiendo su cara con su almohada. Esta escena le resulto extrañamente tierna, su hija era su única debilidad y saber que ella se encontraba enojada con él le dolía en el alma.

-Perdón Sarada – repitió en un suspiro

-¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi? ¿No me quieres? - reclamo intentando parecer enojada

-Claro que te quiero - respondió indignado por la pregunta de su hija -solo que no puedo con todas las tareas de la casa y el trabajo – admitió avergonzado

-Quiero una mamá- sollozo Sarada

-Sabes que tu madre es especial - recordó Sasuke

-No me importa quiero una mamá - insistió - quiero comer comida casera, que me ayude con los deberes y que este en la casa! Quiero una mamá como la que tiene Boruto –sentencio

-¿Eso quieres? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí- dijo finalmente destapando su cara

-Bueno, te prometo que voy a conseguir a alguien – vio un atisbo de alegría en los ojos de su hija y sintió un poco de paz - ¿Qué tal si mañana trabajo desde casa? Esta noche pedimos algo y vemos la película que tú quieras.

-Suena a que me quieres comprar - recriminó ella

-Entonces, mañana hago home office, esta noche cenamos una ensalada de tomates y...- pero no pudo finalizar

-Pizza cualquiera menos la que tiene piñas ni la que tiene tomates y ya busco la película – Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta gracia por la actitud de su hija, ella haría cualquier cosa para no comer un tomate.

Un par de horas más tarde Sarada se encontraba durmiendo en una esquina del sofá, con todo el cuidado del mundo él la levanto y la llevo de vuelta a su cama, al dejarla sintió una punzada en el corazón por lo que había pasado esa tarde, había procurado darle de todo a su hija pero se había enfocado tanto es su trabajo que descuido a su hija. Ya una vez en su cuarto suspiro antes de agarrar su teléfono después de todo no llego a hacer muchas preguntas sobre quién mandaría el atolondrado de su amigo.

\- ¿Quién es la persona que me puede ayudar? - fue lo primero que dijo

-Teme – reprocho Naruto al otro lado de la linea – ya es tarde -

-Entonces contesta y vete a dormir – se quejó Sasuke, del otro lado de la linea escucho un ruido de fondo dando a entender que su amigo ya estaba a punto de dormir.

\- Se llama Sakura-chan y es compañera mía de medicina, comparto varias clases con ella y esta buscando un trabajo, ella será perfecta para Sarada y para lidiar con tu temperamento de mierda.

-¿Es de confianza? - pregunto ignorando el comentario anterior

-Sí- afirmo este con total seguridad

-La espero mañana temprano y si no es como dices te pateare el trasero por hacerme perder el tiempo dobe - tras amenazar a su amigo cortó la llamada.

Al escuchar que su amigo corto el teléfono rio con gracia– Con ese carácter te deseo suerte Sakura-chan, sé que serás la única capaz de soportarlo al teme - suspiro para después volver a la cama.

Esa mañana había amanecido extrañamente fresco para la época del año y su cama estaba especialmente cómoda aquella mañana por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al escuchar por segunda vez el timbre, estuvo a punto de ignorarlo pero recordó que esa mañana iria la niñera, con cierta modorra camino hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto con voz intimidante

-Buen día - se escuchó después de unos segundos - mi nombre es Sakura Haruno - dijo con voz tímida – disculpe si lo molesté pero Naruto me dijo que viniera para esta hora

\- Buenos días - saludo abriendo la puerta, allí se encontró con una joven de unos 21 años con un extraño cabello rosa – Sasuke Uchiha pasa – dijo haciendo un gesto para que ella pasara hacia la cocina.

-Lamento haberlo despertado – comento apenada

-Descuida – dijo intentando tapar un gran bostezo a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar reírse

-¿Quiere que haga café? Y me cuenta que necesita – pregunto esta. Sasuke solo asintió y no pudo evitar pensar en que aquella chica linda era eficiente.


	2. Empieza el día

-Por favor - respondió este indicándole donde se encontraban los elementos para preparar el café.

-Naruto me comento que también tiene una hija ¿Qué desayuna ella? - pregunto Sakura antes de tomar la cafetera.

-Ella toma chocolatada pero todavía falta para que se despierte – comento Sasuke, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura por la mención de la bebida mientras encendía la cafetera.

-¿Con qué lo puedo ayudar señor Uchiha? - pregunto volviendo a sentarse enfrente suyo

-¿Cuántos años tenes? - bufó Sasuke

-veintiuno casi veintidós – respondió desconcertada

-Hmp, no hace falta tanta formalidad solo nos llevamos cinco años -comento con un dejo de molestia; estaba tan cansado que en la oficina lo llamaran así ya que siempre que alguien lo llamaba de esa forma era para pedirle algún favor y Sasuke detestaba eso.

-Lo siento - se disculpó – Ahora sé porque Naruto me dijo que debía tratarlo así - respondió con una pequeña risita por el cambio de semblante de Sasuke.

-Ese dobe - dijo negando la cabeza - llámame Sasuke - finalizo

-Esta bien Sasuke, dime como te puedo ayudar – reformulo Sakura sirviéndole una taza de café.

-Básicamente con todo - dijo en un suspiro - Sarada es pequeña, solo tiene seis años y necesita alguien que la lleve y la busque del colegio, prepare la comida y la ayude con su tarea además de las tareas de la casa – Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar los intentos fallidos de ayuda para la casa.

\- Bueno, quizás quieras saber un poco de mí para... - comenzó Sakura

-No - interrumpió Sasuke - Naruto ya me dijo lo necesario - Sakura se quedo en shock unos segundos ¿Que le había dicho Naruto a su primo? - Solo hay que ver que opina Sarada de todo esto - finalizo este, en ese momento Sakura lo comprendió la que tenía la decisión allí era su pequeña.

-¿Le es difícil adaptarse con las niñeras o la gente nueva? - inquirió ella, Sasuke solo asintió sorprendido por la pregunta de la pelirosa - Prometo dar todo de mí para que ella se sienta bien- Sakura sonaba muy segura y no era para menos ella había tenido muchos trabajos como niñera cuando era adolescente y sabía reconocer ese tipo de detalles con tan solo escuchar a los padres. Dicho esto Sasuke solo se limitó a verla tomar un sorbo de su café y antes de que pudieran decir alguna palabra más se escuchó una voz de fondo.

-Papá - se escucho de fondo la voz de la pequeña Sarada que bajaba las escaleras aún adormilada - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - Sarada aún se fregaba los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura - ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó desconfiada.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno - dijo en tono maternal - ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? - ante la pregunta la mirada de Sarada se ablando su papá realmente estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

-No lo sé - confeso tímidamente - hace mucho que no vamos al super y no sé si hay algo – comento mirando a su padre de forma acusadora.

-Bueno - dijo divertida - ¿Y si vemos que podemos hacer? Tu me muestras que es lo que te gusta y donde puedo ver ¿Te parece bien?- Sarada divertida por la propuesta extendió sus bracitos para que Sakura la cargara. Ciertamente la actitud de su hija le llamo la atención ya que no solía dejar que la carguen ya que ella ya era "una nena grande" -Hmm… me parece que podemos hacer panqueques – dijo finalmente Sakura.

-¡Sí! - grito con emoción - ¿Te puedo ayudar a hacerlos? - Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke quien asintió - Seguro linda - Mientras Sakura y Sarada preparaban el desayuno Sasuke busco la pequeña mochila de Sarada.

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo, tal y como solía ser, Sakura miraba de reojo a Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera impresión de Sasuke fue que a esta mujer le gustaban mucho los niños; y solo de vez en cuando Sarada hacia alguna que otra pregunta a la pelirosa.

-Oye Sarada ¿Qué vas a comer en el almuerzo? - pregunto Sakura cuando terminaron de desayunar.

-Supongo que comprare algo como siempre – dijo sin pensar - aunque me gustaría algo casero – comento probando su suerte.

-Ví que hay verduras y atún ¿Alguna vez probaste el panqueque alemán?¿Quieres probarlos? - pregunto después de pensar unos segundos. Sarada miró a su padre en busca de aprobación, este asintió y ella repitió la acción. Sakura no pudo evitar reír por la pequeña acción de la niña - alistate y ya te lo preparo - Sarada se fue corriendo a su habitación y mientras Sakura se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el almuerzo - ¿Ella come poco, verdad? - pregunto esta al ver el plato de Sarada.

-Sí - respondió Sasuke - ¿Tienes auto? - pregunto cambiando de tema. Sakura negó con la cabeza - Pero ¿sabes conducir? - Sakura asintió - Entonces, estas contratada a la vuelta hablaremos sobre los horarios y honorarios, hoy te iras temprano – el rostro de ella se ilumino de tal forma que hasta Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella sintió que podía volver a respirar tranquila, su cuerpo se sintió mas liviano y la paz que la había abandonado hace unas semanas.

Unos minutos después aparecio Sarada, se la veia simplemente preciosa con el pequeño uniforme. Sakura con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular recibio las instrucciones sobre como llegar al instituto. Antes de subirse al auto Sarada se despidió con un beso a su padre como era de costumbre, salvo que esa mañana había sido mas cariñoso de lo normal. Sasuke no lo medito mucho si su hija sentía alguna conexión con aquella chica, entonces ella sería mas que bienvenida.

Durante el corto trayecto no hablaron mucho, Sakura prendió la radio y tararearon las canciones que conocían, antes de llegar tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre que le gustaría cenar a Sarada.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz? - pregunto de repente Sarada antes de bajarse del auto

-Porque mañana te volveré a ver - respondió feliz - ¡Que te vaya bien hoy! - se despidió la pelirosa cuando Sarada se bajo del auto, aunque no lo demostrara se sentía feliz ya que por algún motivo sentía que aquella chica sería perfecta para su casa.

Finalmente, Sakura llego a la casa donde se dedicó a hacer una limpieza profunda mientras Sasuke trabajaba desde la mesa del comedor donde habían desayunado, pese a que solo hablaron para acordar la lista del supermercado y los términos de su contrato, ambos se sentían extrañamente cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Sakura se disponía a empezar a preparar el almuerzo y la cena cuando Sasuke se acerco.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke? - pregunto mientras dejaba el arroz y tomaba una cebolla

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste a Naruto? - pregunto finalmente

-¿Suena raro, no? Tenemos mucha diferencia de edad – comento Sakura – Resulta que cuando llegué a esta ciudad no conocía a nadie, todos mis amigos se habían quedado en mi ciudad y aquí la mayoría parecía conocerse de toda la vida – relato – me costo mucho hacerme amigos por eso y a Naruto le pasaba lo mismo ya que el tenía 25 cuando comenzamos a estudiar - tenía un dejo de nostalgia - así que Naruto fue quien se me acerco un día y me dijo: "Tu también estas sola ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" - dijo imitando a su amigo

-Suena al dobe – reconoció Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, definitivamente eso es algo que haría su primo.

– Sabes me dio mucha ternura, es decir, creo que la última vez que alguien me dijo eso tenía la edad de Sarada – hizo una pausa - A partir de ese momento nos fuimos acercando, fui conociendo a su familia, él y Hinata me han ayudado mucho y de verdad los aprecio. De hecho con Hinata tenemos una relación casi de hermanas - aunque ante el recuerdo sonrió no pudo contener el lagrimeo de la cebolla que estaba picando.

-Hey, no te pongas sentimental – bromeo el Uchiha

-No puedo – dijo en todo dramático. El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, él simplemente hizo un gesto y volvió a su trabajo y ella con el suyo.

A la hora del almuerzo Sasuke comió mientras trabajaba y Sakura simplemente comió algo rápido ya que debería ir a buscar a Sarada y volver a terminar los últimos detalles del día.

Un par de horas mas tarde ya se encontraba en la parada del bus cuando Naruto la llamo.

-¿Qué te pareció el amargado de mi primo? - pregunto Naruto con gracia

-Bien, su hija me pareció adorable – comento ella

-¿Y él? - pregunto con picardía

-Naruto, me dijiste que no me ibas a presionar - recrimino Sakura, del otro lado se escucho un suspiro

-Igual es buena gente – respondió Naruto

-Seguro que lo es – comento ella suavizando el tono - ¿Te veo esta noche? -

-Sí, Kiba ya me aviso que tiene los apuntes nuevos - comentó el rubio

-¡Perfecto! Mandale mis saludos a Hinata – se despidió para ponerse los auriculares y distraerse, todavía le quedaba por delante una larga sesión de estudio y necesitaba despejarse.


	3. Conociéndonos

-Buenos días señor Uchiha – Saludo Sakura animada- Digo Sasuke - se corrigió al ver la expresión de desagrado de este.

-Hmp, Buenos días - respondió este dejándola entrar, ella solo se limitó a sonreírle y a pasar a la cocina para hacer el desayuno y prepararse para su día.

La residencia Uchiha era una mezcla entre tradicional y moderno, la planta baja consistía en una cocina de concepto abierto donde se podía ver el living y la puerta de un pequeño baño de invitados; en la planta superior se encontraban los dormitorios de su jefe con un baño privado, el cuarto de la pequeña Sarada, un estudio y un baño amplio. Todo estaba cuidadosamente decorado haciendo que el lugar fuera acogedor.

El ruido de la cafetera llamo la atención de Sakura, instintivamente tomo una taza y se la llevo a Sasuke, este se encontraba leyendo el diario ya vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuros que ¿Para qué negarlo? Le quedaban muy bien.

-Gracias – dijo tomando un sorbo – cuando quieras puedes tener una taza – comento apoyando la taza en la mesa para continuar con lectura Sakura agradeció la oferta y continuo con lo suyo. Realmente le resultaba muy cómodo que Sasuke no fuera muy hablador, hacia un tiempo que ella no se encontraba con el humor como para conversar y su silencio era ¿Tranquilizador? Quizás no había encontrado la palabra adecuando ya que solo había pasado un día con él.

-Buenos días Sarada-chan – Saludo Sakura al sentir los pequeños pasitos de Sarada quien somnolienta bajaba la escalera – ¿Ya quieres desayunar? Cámbiate y busca tus cosas que enseguida estará todo listo - La pequeña llego hasta la cocina y asintió, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la acción de la pequeña, Sarada se volvió con paso lento hacia su habitación. Al volver se encontró a su padre esperándola para desayunar a Sarada le sorprendió solo encontrarse con dos platos

-¿Tú no vas a desayunar? - pregunto la pequeña - Papá dice que es la comida más importante del día - comento la niña

-Ya desayuné Sarada- sonrió Sakura enternecida por la pregunta de la pequeña

-Ahh... y ¿Por qué? - cuestionó esta

-Sarada – hizo la llamada de atención antes de que Sakura llegase a decir algo – No debes meterte en la vida de los demás - Sarada inflo sus cachetes en forma de puchero pero su padre solo continuó con su desayuno.

-No te preocupes por eso – sonrió la pelirosa – ahora solo disfruta de la comida – Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a adornar los labios de ella.

La rutina siguió como de costumbre, Sarada se despidió con un beso de su padre para finalmente marchase con la pelirosa hacia el instituto, en el camino escucharon la radio, se notaba a leguas que a Sarada le gustaba la música por dicho motivo ella era la encargada de seleccionar la estación.

Cuando Sakura volvió a la casa se sintió un poco vacía, definitivamente la ausencia de los integrantes se hacía notar, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, era momento de empezar la limpieza.

 **POV Sarada**

Estaba molesta, otra vez su maestra la había regañado sin ningún sentido ¡Estaba harta de que la comparen con Chouchou! Volvió a soltar un suspiró pero Boruto no dijo nada, tenía ganas de volver a contarle todo lo sucedido pero este seguía perdido en su celular. Por su parte Boruto también se sentía fastidiado ya que su padre ni siquiera iría a buscarlo pero tampoco lo dejaba volverse solo ¡Ya estaba grande! Para colmo ahora debería volverse con la niñera de Sarada.

-¿No crees que estas grande para una niñera? - Se burló este

-Yo no tengo niñera - dijo ofendida

-Ah ¿no? - Boruto sabía como molestarla – seguro que no – hizo una pausa dramática – ya que eres tan madura aunque tu sensei no piensa lo mismo – ciertamente él disfrutaba molestar a la pequeña ya que era como una hermana para él.

-¡Ya cállate! Solo ayuda en la casa ¡Yo me cuido sola y no necesito ayuda de nadie! - dijo indignada Sarada.

Pronto escucharon el nombre de Sarada, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con una pelirosa que caminaba hacia ellos, Boruto no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a aquella mujer de largos cabellos rosados tenía algo que llamara la atención por más que vistiera un simple jean y un suéter verde.

-Wow ¿esa es tu niñera? - dijo embobado

-¡Que no es mi niñera!- repitió indignada

-Yo también quiero que me cuide – dijo ligeramente sonrojado. Sarada se quedó desconcertada ante el comentario pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Sakura ya se encontraba frente a ellos

-Perdón ¿Me esperaron mucho? - Saludo pero Sarada no respondió - Lo lamento – se volvió a disculpar

-No es tu culpa – dijo avergonzada – ahora vámonos – dijo tomando la mano de Sakura para sacarla de allí

-Sarada no seas maleducada y preséntame a... -

-Sakura – interrumpió avergonzada, no quería que sus compañeros de clases creyeran que era una bebé – Ahora vámonos - repitió, Boruto y Sakura se miraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de Sasuke.

-Tú debes ser Boruto – comento la pelirosa para alivianar el ambiente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto intrigado

-Tu papá siempre nos muestra fotos de ustedes – comento abriendo la puerta del auto

-¿A quienes? - pregunto sorprendido

-A nuestro grupo de estudio – dijo poniendo en marcha el auto – quizás este año nos veas más seguido ahora que dejaste baseball-

-Ah o sea que eso es lo que hace – dijo con cierto tono de fastidio que no paso desapercibido por Sakura

-Nos contó que le dijiste que no querías que vaya a tus partidos, que te traía mala suerte – rio Sakura – no te culpo los chicos también se quejan de que cuando él cuando va sus partidos de football – El ambiente pareció relajarse tras el comentario de la pelirosa ya que Sarada se rió y Boruto se quedo mirando la ventana del auto con una pequeña sonrisa. Al llegar a la casa del rubio se encontraron con Naruto esperando desde el marco de la puerta.

-Sakura-chan me salvaste - Agradeció este

-Lleva la comida la próxima ronda de estudio y estamos a mano – pidió esta

-Tenlo por hecho - afirmo enérgicamente Naruto, tal y como siempre lo hacia, tanto Sakura como Sarada rieron por el hecho aunque Boruto suspiro un "como sea" y entro a su casa.

-Nos vemos Boruto – se despidió Sakura para luego mirar a Naruto, este se desanimo un poco pero aún así sonrío, ella sabía que el hijo de su mejor amigo estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde.

 **Sakura POV**

Camino a la residencia Uchiha, Sarada se encontraba un poco desanimada cosa que le llamo la atención pero esperaría a que ella quisiera contarle si es que algo le había sucedido o si simplemente se sentía cansada. Al llegar la pequeña colocó sus cosas en la mesa para empezar con su tarea.

-¿Quieres ayuda? - preguntó la pelirosa

-Soy grande – dijo con cierto bochorno – no necesito que me ayuden con mi tarea – dijo con orgullo

-Entiendo- dijo meditando sus palabras -¿Te molesta si estudio al lado tuyo? Podemos ser compañeras de estudio – Sarada la miro de arriba abajo y finalmente asintió, ella iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella podía hacer todo sola. Llevaban un rato sentadas una enfrente de la otra, Sakura con un pequeño libro de anatomía y Sarada con su tarea de matemática cuando la pequeña carraspeo. Sakura levanto la mirada y al hacerlo pudo ver que ella se encontraba totalmente roja.

-¿Me ayudarías con matemática? - esto último lo pidió sin mirarla

-Claro que sí, en lo que necesites – dijo sentandosé al lado de ella.

-Gracias – dijo después de un par de ejercicios – lamento si me porté mal solo que no quiero que nadie piense que no puedo sola y que soy una bebé

-Hey – llamo la atención - tu puedes hacer todo, puedo verlo y no esta mal pedir ayuda, eso te ayudará a llegar más lejos - animo Sakura con una sonrisa la cual Sarada devolvió - Sabes yo también solía sentirme así cuando era pequeña pero gracias a la ayuda de muchas personas me pude volver independiente - La pequeña se apoyo en su brazo y así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Sakura tuvo que hacer la cena.

-Estoy en casa – la voz de Sasuke sonó por toda la casa

-Papá - llamo la pequeña - que bueno que llegaste -

-Espero que haya tenido un buen día - saludó Sakura - la cena ya esta lista – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No tienes que ser tan formal – dijo yendo hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua

-Lo siento – se disculpo esta – nos vemos mañana se despidió la pelirosa.

Las semanas fueron pasando y la relación entre Sarada y Sakura fue haciéndose mas estrecha, habían hecho su pequeña rutina de estudio juntas, la cual solía incluir galletas que Sakura preparaba con Sarada.

-Sakura – llamo la niña un día la atención mientras desayunaba, Sarada estaba roja por lo que estaba a punto de decir - Papá - Ambos adultos miraron a la pequeña sin entender que es lo que sucedía – quiero que Sakura desayune con nosotros – el aire se volvió tensó, Sakura quiso que la tragara la tierra ¿Cómo se supone que su jefe tomaría eso? ¿Pensaría que se quería abusar de su hospitalidad? Dentro suyo comenzó una larga lista de respuestas que podría darle a Sasuke pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasuke habló

-Si ella quiere – dijo sin inmutarse. Los ojos de la pequeña se posaron en la pelirosa, la mencionada busco con la mirada a Sasuke quien discretamente asintió

-Mañana desayunaremos juntas Sarada - respondió con una sonrisa. La pequeña emocionada termino su desayuno y fue a cambiarse.

-Creí que morirías – bromeo Sasuke

-Casi lo hago – riendo un poco avergonzada – no quiero que piense que me aprovecho, pagare mi parte -

-No seas dramática – ambos adultos se miraron y compartieron una pequeña risa, en el fondo Sakura agradeció la pregunta de Sarada, apreciaría demasiado esa hora extra de sueño.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por la demora! Prometo empezar de nuevo a publicar con mas frecuencia! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que comenten!**


	4. Navidad

Así fue como Sakura se integró al desayuno Uchiha, su presencia no había cambiado nada en la rutina familiar pero sí el ambiente, ahora la familia comenzaba el día con otro humor. Sarada fue la primera en darse cuenta de aquel cambio, aunque no dijo nada al respecto simplemente disfrutaba de ello, le resultaba increíble como cada día tenía algo nuevo para hablar con Sakura por más que no se vieran solo por algunas horas, ella la escuchaba, hablaba con ella, jugaban y lo más importante solo le sonreía a ella. No es que ella no se sintiera cómoda compartiendo con su padre pero era diferente con ella.

La rutina en sí era simple: Sakura llegaba y preparaba el desayuno, si Sarada se levantaba temprano ella ayudaba. Se sentaban los tres a comer, Sakura y Sarada eran las que más hablaban, aunque Sasuke fuera el más callado realmente disfrutaba escucharlas, incluso había llegado a conocer un poco más a su pequeña; después del desayuno Sakura llevaba al instituto y volvía para hacer los quehaceres de la casa para luego buscar a Sarada y tener su "sesiones de estudio" (así apodado por Sarada) donde hacían una merienda y cada una se centraba en su tema, aunque claro esta si Sarada tenía alguna duda podía preguntarle a Sakura. Luego Sakura preparaba la cena y esperaban hasta que Sasuke llegara a casa, allí la pelirosa se despedía hasta el día siguiente. Los días que él trabajaba desde casa, no eran muy diferentes, cruzaban alguna que otra palabra, ella solía preparle té, los días que no había tanto trabajo tomaban juntos y conversaban. A Sasuke simplemente le sorprendía la capacidad de Sakura para siempre tener una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

Así los días fueron pasando de una forma tan llevadera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era diciembre, un día como cualquier otro Sakura se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos, Sarada en el instituto y Sasuke se encontraba en el comedor trabajando cuando escucho un pequeño grito proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó al ver a la pelirosa  
-Sí, lo siento si te distraje pasa que se me cayo mi collar - comento arreglandolo. Sasuke estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo cuando la voz de Sakura lo detuvo - disculpa...pero ¿Me ayudarías a ponermelo? - Él simplemente se acerco y tomo el collar, ella se dio media vuelta y se recogió el cabello, sintió un olor dulce y una sensación agradable lo invadieron. Pudo recordar la primera vez que lo identificó, ese era el mismo aroma que envolvía la casa desde hacia unos meses.

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke tuvo una reunión interminable en la oficina, ya se encontraba irritado y si alguien le decía algo, probablemente terminaría con la nariz rota como mínimo , el día había empezado mal, en la mañana tuvo que irse incluso antes de que la pelirosa llegara, le volcaron café encima, todo el día había sido un fastidio y ahora estaba atrapado en el tránsito. Cualquier persona con un mísero dedo de frente se alejaría, y es que Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien que estaba para mierdas.

Llego cansado, suspiro y abrió la puerta, toda casa se encontraba a oscuras, salvo por el living, allí se encontraba Sakura recostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su maletín en la mesa  
-¿Qué tal te fue? - preguntó en un tono suave mientras se frotaba los ojos  
-Bien – contestó simplemente -¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?  
-No te preocupes, todavía hay buses - respondió con un bostezo – disculpa – le sonrió medio dormida  
-Al contrario, gracias a tí, esto fue de último momento -  
-No te preocupes – dijo levantandose para irse – por si las dudas, te deje unos tomates rellenos – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras tomaba sus cosas – ¿tu saco tiene café? - pregunto desconcertada - lo pondré en remojo así mañana le saco esa mancha – dejo sus cosas nuevamente en la mesa y fue hasta el lavadero, unos segundos volvió - ahora sí, hasta mañana - se despidió con una sonrisa, aunque ella no lo viera él le sonrió de vuelta. Para su sorpresa su malhumor se había esfumado, se dirigió hacia la heladera y fue por uno de los tomates, su perdición.

Aún sin ganas de irse a dormir fue hacia el sillón en el que había dormitado la pelirosa, se recostó y allí sintió por primera vez aquel aroma, era tan tranquilizador que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

 **Fin del flasback**

-Gracias – dijo Sakura tocando el dije. La voz de ella lo saco de aquel recuerdo en el que se había metido.  
-Sakura – dijo duditativo, cosa que llamó la atención de ella - ¿Qué le podría regalar a Sarada para navidad?  
-Para navidad – se repitió a ella misma, solo tuvo que meditarlo medio segundo – Una guitarra  
-¿Una Guitarra?- repitió incrédulo  
-¡Si! A ella le encanta la música, siempre que vamos en el auto con las manos hace que toca una – rió - me parece tan tierna - agregó - además el otro día me estaba contando de lo genial que eran las guitarristas - Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, no sería mala idea. Simplemente se limitó a hacer una media sonrisa y se fue, Sakura por su parte se sintió muy satisfecha, ahora que conocía el código Uchiha sabía que tomaría su sugerencia.

La navidad se había vuelto un asunto serio en la familia Uchiha desde que nacio Sarada, antes su familia prácticamente ni la celebraba pero, desde que ella había llegado a la familia sintieron una necesidad de estar juntos. De hecho la idea fue de Mikoto, quien fue la primera en celebrar el nacimiento de su pequeña nieta, ella anhelaba volver a tener un ambiente cálido y familiar por lo que cada navidad y año nuevo la casa brillaba con luces de navidad junto con el olor de la deliciosa comida de Mikoto que se podía sentir por toda la casa.

Ese día ambos morenos fueron hacia la casa de los padres de Sasuke, Sarada estaba especialmente feliz ya que estaba estrenando un nuevo vestido regalado por Sakura. La pequeña había chillado de la emoción cuando la pelirosa apareció con su regalo, ella rogó tanto para poder abrirlo que ambos adultos se rindieron y con gracia cedieron.

Sarada apareció con el pequeño vestido rojo con un moño en el hombro.

-¿Que tal me veo?- pregunto emocionada

-Pareces una muñequita- dijo secándose una pequeña lágrima que se le escapó. Sasuke pensó lo mismo aunque no hizo comentario alguno. Sarada fue corriendo feliz a abrazarla fuermente, verla tan feliz a su hija hizo que algo en su corazón se derritiera.

Durante la noche la pasaron bien, Sarada jugó con sus primos, los hijos de Itachi e Izumi y Sasuke se puso al día con su hermano mientras que su madre andaba de un lugar a otro con el resto de sus invitados, todos Uchiha, simplemente era impresionante la habilidad que tenía Mikoto para hacer que todo el mundo se sintiera bien. Finalmente llegaron las doce, todos brindaron y a los pocos minutos los niños de la casa estaban abriendo sus regalos, cabe destacar que ningún rostro brillo tanto como el de Sarada, estaba simplemente encantada con su regalo.

"A Sarada le encantó su regalo, gracias y feliz navidad" Texteo Sasuke

"No sabes cuanto me alegro. Espero que lo esten pasando muy bien! Feliz navidad Sasuke :)" respondió Sakura. Se quedo unos segundos contemplando el mensaje para después volver su mirada a Sarada esta se acercó.

-Papá ¿Nos podemos ir? Ya tengo mucho sueño - dijo la pequeña apoyandose en el brazo de su padre, él volvió a ver el celular para ver la hora, difinitivamente era muy tarde para su pequeña -El tío Naruto te mando un mensaje – dijo de repente.

-Contesta su mensaje de feliz navidad mientras busco nuestras cosas, Sarada- comentó entregandole el telefóno, odiaba constestar esas trivialidades.

-¡Papa! ¡Mira! – gritó con emocionada cuando su padre volvió con sus abrigos – Se ve preciosa

Con curiosidad miro su celular y allí la vio, Sakura se encontraba en la fiesta de su primo, una sensación rara llegó a su pecho. Ella se veía simplemente hermosa con un vestido color pastel, al lado se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, todos sonreían con una copa en la mano debajo de la foto decia "Feliz navidad".

-Él tío dijo que mañana pasará a saludar – comento la pequeña, después de una pausa se animó a hacer una pregunta que la estaba carcomiendo -Oye papá ¿Por qué ella no pasó con nosotros? Quizás el año que viene deba ¿No crees?

-Quizás deba- respondió simplemente, ya mañana hablaría con Naruto -ahora vamos a despedirnos – La pequeña en un bostezo asintió.

Al día siguiente Naruto toco el timbre de la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke estuvo muy a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Sarada se encontraba al lado suyo, así que de mala gana lo dejo pasar.

-¡Feliz navidad! - Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna

-¡Feliz navidad tío! - saludo Sarada - ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó apuntando al paquete que tenía en las manos

-Te traje un pequeño regalo adicional de Sakura-chan -

-¡Esas son…-dijo Sarada emocionada

-¡Sí! Son las galletas de Sakura-chan, me dijo que eran tus favoritas, por eso te las traje, además me pidió que te de esto - Naruto extendio una pequeña nota con la letra de Sakura, esta decía "Feliz navidad! Espero que las disfrutes" en la nota había dibujado unas pequeñas flores y corazones.

-¿Papá puedo comerlas mientras veo la tele? – preguntó emocionada

-Algunas – respondió. La pequeña fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó a Naruto, una vez que Sarada ya no estuviera presente

-¿Así vas a recibir a tu querido primo? No entiendo como Sakura-chan te soporta – dijo haciendose el ofendido. Sasuke solo frunció el seño, Naruto solo rió ante ello.

-Escucha veo como la miras y solo vengo a advertirte que hay personas interesadas en ella –

-Ese es su problema – respondió molesto aunque no supo bien el porqué

-Ah ¿Sí? Quiero que veas algo – Naruto sacó su celular y le mostro un par de fotos donde uno de los primos lejanos de Hinata hablaba con Sakura y otra donde ella se reía. Esta última le provoco indigestion -De eso hablo, tu sabes que las chicas no entran a tu vida porque las espanta tu forma de ser, Sakura-chan es especial y puedo ver que les tiene mucho cariño a ti y a Sarada, no arruines eso – dijo cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke – y conste que solo te lo digo porque ella esta más feliz desde que esta aquí –

-Hn – fue el unico monosilabo que llego a emitir

-Deberías prestarle más atención, teme – dijo frustrado por la respuesta de Sasuke, sabía que era terco pero ¿Ciego? ¿¡Quien no le prestaría atención a su amiga!? – Mira, tengo un plan, la quiero invitar a que vaya con nosotros a la playa y para que mi plan funcione, tu y Sarada también deberán venir – comentó Naruto – además, sabes que te vendría bien un poco de descanso y Sarada se divertiría

-¿Dónde, tío? – pregunto de repente Sarada, ella sostenía un vaso de leche

-En una playa con Sakura-chan ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

-¡Sí! ¿Vamos papá? – Sasuke miro con odio a Naruto, su primo sabía que el odiaba ir a las playas, demasiada gente pero las palabras de Naruto le hicieron eco

-Esta bien – dijo en un suspiro – iremos – Naruto y Sarada se miraron complices.

* * *

 **Ya los estaba extrañando de sobremanera! Espero que anden bien, que les guste y comenten! :)**


	5. Resfrio

**POV SASUKE**

Dejo a Sarada en su cama para que pudiera descansar, ese fin de semana hicimos varias cosas juntos y no falto oportunidad para que la pequeña hablara del viaje que su tío había propuesto hacía ya unas semanas. Vio la hora en su celular, ya era tarde y mañana comenzaría otra semana. Sasuke se quedó pensativo por un momento ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Naruto lo conocía bien, sabía perfectamente que desde hacia un tiempo no le interesaba perder el tiempo con mujeres, Sarada era su única preocupación, incluso cuando supo que sería padre decidió enfocarse en sus estudios y su trabajo, así podría darle todo a la pequeña.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y sintió frío, en los últimos días había bajado mucho la temperatura y aunque no le molestara para nada sintió deseos de un té caliente, mientras calentaba el agua, sintió su teléfono vibrar.

-Que molesto – se dijo a sí mismo – ya es tarde – miro la pantalla y vio que era el número de Sakura, si bien ella lo había llamado un par de veces, no era común que lo hiciera - intrigado respondió -Hola Sakura – se limitó a decir

-Teme – dijo la voz de Naruto - Así que a Sakura-chan si le dices "hola Sakura" – dijo burlón, pero su voz se escuchaba extraña como con eco.

\- ¿Qué quieres, dobe? – pregunto molesto por la burla estúpida de su primo - ¿Qué haces con el celular de Sakura? - pregunto aún más irritado.

-Escucha – respondió en un tono serio, cosa le que provoco una sensación extraña en el pecho – Sakura-chan no irá mañana – sentencio este.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede, usuratonkachi? – Sasuke escucho unos golpes de fondo y gritos.

La explicación, jamás llego. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir una palabra escucho la voz de Sakura, aunque esta se escuchaba congestionada.

\- ¡Naruto! – grito ella - ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? – tras una breve pausa donde Sasuke escuchó como su primo de forma inútil le decía disimuladamente que "no estaba haciendo nada y que solamente hacia aquello por su bien" - ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Sí voy a ir! Además…- ella no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a toser.

\- ¡Viste! No puedes ir – chillo Naruto

\- ¿Qué sucede? Y ¿Qué diablos hace Sakura a estas horas en tu casa? – pregunto molesto por haber sido ignorado, detestaba que lo ignoran por teléfono.

\- ¿Y tú que crees? ¿Que la voy a dejar irse sola, así y con este frio? - como si fuera la obviedad más grande y tonta del mundo, de repente se escuchó como Sakura le pedía a Naruto que le devolviera el teléfono. Molesto por la respuesta y siendo claro de que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de aquella llamada la termino.

 **POV SAKURA**

Del otro lado de la línea se podía ver a una Sakura enferma molesta corriendo alrededor de una mesa con deseos de apretar el cuello de su amigo.

\- ¡Sabes que necesito este trabajo! – se quejó cuando ya no pudo más.

-Lo sé, pero necesitas descansar – respondió Naruto esperando que su amiga lo perdonara

-Pero…pero- intento decir Sakura, pero los labios le temblaron – no quiero volver a estar como antes – dijo con la voz entrecortada, una pequeña lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Naruto no supo que decir, odiaba verla triste, pero por suerte Hinata entro a la cocina al escuchar el alboroto que estaba haciendo su esposo y su hermanita del alma.

-Eso no va a pasar – dijo dulcemente mientras sobaba la espalda de Sakura, por su parte intento respirar profundamente pero su congestión se lo impidió finalmente terminó tosiendo. Hinata siguió acariciando la espalda de Sakura mientras con una mano busco algo con lo que ella pudiera sonarse la nariz – todavía sigues con fiebre – dijo una vez que Sakura se tranquilizo – debes ir a acostarte – al ver que su amiga intento replicar puso cara seria – y es una orden – Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero, Hinata cuando quería era implacable, les dirigió una sonrisa triste y se marcho hacia la habitación de invitados donde había pasado su fin de semana.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y vio la expresión de preocupación de su esposo – No puedo creer que haya vuelto – finalmente comento esta

-Es un idiota – respondió enojándose - ¡Además un manipulador! ¿¡Cómo es que le va a decir todas esas cosas!? – El corazón de Hinata se estrujo al recordar la cara de Sakura cuando le contó entre lagrimas lo que le había pasado.

-Ella va a estar bien – dijo finalmente Hinata con voz dulce -Ya pasó la peor parte – le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa con la cual Naruto ablando su expresión

-Tienes razón – respondió acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla.

Sakura se recostó y tomo su celular, vio rápidamente sus mensajes, aunque no se sentía de humor para contestar ninguno, les había contado a varios de sus amigos cercanos su encuentro inesperado con su ex. Sonrió al ver como el chat de Ino, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, no paraba de subir.

-Frente, ¿Quién diría que íbamos a terminar siendo tan cercanas – se dijo así misma recordando el tiempo en el que no se hablaron por una pelea que ahora sentía insignificante – que pena que sigas en tu trabajo - continuo, pronto cayo en cuenta que ella también tenía trabajo y la imagen de Naruto con su teléfono hablando con su jefe la puso roja de la vergüenza y rabia. Busco el número de su jefe, debía pedir disculpas por todo el inconveniente, allí cayo en cuenta que él le había escrito.

\- "Estas bien?" – se sorprendió un poco de ver aquel mensaje, aunque pronto cayo en cuenta de que probablemente él solo querría saber como organizarse.

\- "Lamento lo que paso hace un momento, no se preocupe mañana estaré allí" - respondió un poco avergonzada. Dejo caer el celular y se acomodó en la cama, pero otro mensaje llego.

\- "No me refería a eso y no te preocupes, ya arreglé para trabajar desde casa. Te pregunte si estabas bien" – No pudo evitar leerlo con la voz de Sasuke incluso hizo su sonido característico, su jefe tenía un modo muy particular de expresarse que ciertamente le daba gracia.

\- ¿Con quien hablas Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto de repente y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Eres un maldito ninja ¿Lo sabes? – dijo nerviosa – ¡No te escuche entrar!

-Ya cuenta – dijo pícaro

\- ¿De que hablas? Solo estaba revisando mis mensajes – respondió molesta ante la cara de Naruto

-Ya, ya – sonrió este – toma las pastillas – dijo acercándole la pastilla

-Gracias por todo – dijo tomando la caja y sonriéndole

\- ¡Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros! – dijo en su pose característica - ¿ahora, necesitas algo más? –

-Necesito que vayas a dormir – sonrió y Naruto solo se limitó a reírse, fuere quien fuere si le sacaba una sonrisa a su amiga, estaba bien, él se encargaría de que ella encontrara a la persona de sus sueños.

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan, espero que mañana estés mejor – dijo en forma de despedida.

-Gracias y buenas noches - En ese momento Sakura no podía sentirse mas que agradecida, Naruto y Hinata se habían vuelto como su familia y eran muy presentes.

Tomó la pastilla y se puso su pijama, se puso a contestar sus mensajes, de repente su humor mejoro y sin darse cuenta se termino durmiendo mientras hablaba con Sasuke, a veces le sorprendía lo fácil que era hablar con él.

 **POV SASUKE**

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por el instituto, definitivamente la presencia de Sakura había sido una ayuda monumental, en la mañana estuvo atascado de trabajo por lo que decidió que saldrían a almorzar. Al llegar al instituto me encontré con ella y el dobe, Sarada se veía un poco inquieta y preocupada.

\- ¡Teme! – grito Naruto en forma de saludo.

-Tch - bufó ante el saludo, lo único que le interesaba saber era lo que le ocurría a su hija -Dobe – saludo serio

-Pero que humor - se quejo Naruto - No sé como Sakura te aguanta - dijo en tono de burla - Teme ¿Quieren ir a comer a casa? Voy a prepa…-

\- ¡Sí! Si queremos ir – interrumpió Sarada apresurada - ¿Podemos papá? ¿Podemos? - Naruto rio por lo bajo

-Esta bien iremos – dijo mirando de reojo a Sarada

\- ¡Genial! Espérenme unos momentos que debo hablar con los maestros de Boruto – Sasuke espero a que Naruto se alejara lo suficiente como para poder averiguar que demonios pasaba con su hija, pero esta se le adelanto

\- ¿Por qué Sakura no fue a casa? ¿Ella esta muy mal? - pregunto con preocupación y angustia

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó desconcertado, en la mañana cuando Sarada preguntó por ella simplemente me limite a decirle que hoy no simplemente no pudo ir.

-Boruto me dijo que paso todo el fin de semana en su casa enferma y que además estuvo llorando – dijo triste - ¿Va a estar bien, papá?

Pese a que su cara no cambio sintió molestia ¿Cómo es que él no lo supo? Hablaron toda la noche, y no era la primera que vez que lo hacían ¿Por qué demonios no le dijo nada? Otra vez sintió aquella sensación molesta en la boca del estomago -¿Papá? -

-Ella va a estar bien – le sonrió. Sarada chillo de emoción y eso le dio tranquilidad.

A los pocos minutos Naruto apareció con su típica sonrisa junto a Boruto quien se veía fastidiado. Al llegar a la casa de su primo este les aviso que se pusieran cómodos que unos minutos estaría la comida, en el living se encontraron con Sakura, ella tenía la nariz roja por algún motivo ablandaron los sentimientos de molestia que había tenido en el instituto además tenía con un abrigo de Naruto que le quedaba demasiado grande, por algún motivo sintió que eso no estaba bien.

Sarada fue corriendo a abrazarla y la lleno de preguntas, a las que Sakura con sonrisa y se disculpo por preocuparla.

-Sarada, ve a jugar con Boruto - la pequeña hizo un puchero pero al ver la cara de su padre se fue sin decir nada más.

-Lo lamento por todo - dijo avergonzada. Sasuke se sento al lado de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste mal? – preguntó en un suspiro - y sabes que no me refiero solamente a que estés enferma - dijo serio

-Sinceramente no creí que te interesarían mis cosas- dijo un poco avergonzada – creí que me preguntaste como estaba para saber como arreglar tu día y de verdad lamento no haberte avisado antes – se disculpo mirando hacía el piso, se sentía mal por todo el escandalo que había armado durante todo el fin de semana.

-Puedes contar conmigo y esta bien si hoy no quieres o puedes hacerlo – dijo en su típico tono de molestia, pero a ella no le molesto en lo más mínimo, ya lo conocía, simplemente le devolvió se limito a sonreírle. Él le dedico media sonrisa que no pudo contener.

\- ¡Oi! Vengan a comer – se escucho la voz de Naruto en la cocina, por algún motivo odio escucharlo al dobe de su primo. Sakura se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, se sorprendió al no haber notado antes lo suave que era su piel. Esa sensación le duro toda la comida.

* * *

Lamento la demora! De corazón espero que les haya gustado y comenten! No saben lo que me hizo falta este tiempo estar en contacto con ustedes!

Abrazo


End file.
